


Who Will Love You?

by insomniabug



Series: From Mystic Falls with Love [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gives up what she wants. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Will Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the season three finale except Stefan hasn't left with Klaus yet. For the purpose of this fic, Stefan is just in Klaus' debt and waiting for him to collect. Title comes from Bon Iver's "Skinny Love."

After the failed sacrifice and Damon's escape of "death by werewolf bite," Damon and Stefan ( _mostly Damon_ ) decided it was best to compel her mom into forgetting they were vampires. Damon said she was an unknown entity and a danger to them as long as she knew the truth.

At first Caroline fought against it. She had argued with Damon for days, begging him to give her mom a chance while Stefan just watched, giving his brother his silent support.

 _("Just give her a second chance! I know she'll come around!")_  
 _("This **was** her second chance Barbie.")_  
 _("She's not going to hurt us this time!")_  
( _"She killed Jeremy.")_  
("So did you!")  
("She almost killed **me**. I'm not risking it.")  


When her mother hugged her back that night at the restaurant, Caroline actually felt hope for the first time in a long time. It was like some long neglected part of her finally snapped into place. She felt like her mom would get over the whole "living dead" thing and realize that she was still her daughter. That she was still _her Caroline_.

Caroline felt like she was _so close_ to finally getting the mother she always wanted; a mother that loved and accepted her no matter what.

Damon won in the end ( _he always di_ d) and she was forced to lock her mother in the Salvatore's cellar until the vervain left her system. Two days later her mother was back to living her old life, oblivious to her daughter's new one.

Caroline didn't speak to Stefan or Damon for three weeks.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Matt came to her on his own.

He showed up a month after her mother was compelled, completely vervain free, and begged Caroline to take all the bad memories away. It was too much for him to go around like everything was normal when it was everything but. He wanted to go back to when his sister wasn't killed by blood sucking monsters _("I have nightmares about it Care")_ or when his best friend wasn't a creature of the night. He wanted to forget everything supernatural...her status as a vampire most of all. She pleaded for him to reconsider and to maybe take some time away from Mystic Falls but he told her that no amount of distance could separate him from his memories. The look of torment on his face pushed her to do what he wanted.

Stefan showed up at her house fifteen minutes later, already forgetting the cold shoulder she'd been giving him for supporting Damon.

Because of his previous friendship with Stefan and seeing the heartbroken look on Caroline's face, Matt went along with it and said he'd wait in the living room. Stefan had softly asked Caroline if she was sure she didn't want to do it but she shook her head. She accepted Matt's decision but she couldn't bring herself to compel him again. She wasn't too keen on breaking her heart any further.

 _("Are you sure?"_ )  
 _("I already lost my mom. I can't watch him forget me as well."_ )

After removing his memories, Stefan compelled Matt into a kind of hypnotized haze and sent him home. Seeing the utter devastation on Caroline's face, Stefan decided he wasn't going to mention that Matt asked for his love for her to be compelled out of him as well.

 _("If you don't, I'll just keep going after her and this would have been for nothing."_ )  
 _("You don't have to do this Matt. A vampire-human relationship is hard but it can work.")_  
 _("I can't give her the relationship she deserves. I don't have anything left to give.")_

Caroline could feel the cup in her hand shatter. A blinding pressure began to build behind her eyes as she watched Stefan lead Matt out the door. It was all she could do to keep herself from following after them, begging Matt to stay and to just love her. Thinking about the lies she was going to have to tell was too much for her dead heart to take. She broke down crying and Stefan held her until she calmed down.

_("Thanks Stefan. For everything.")_  
 _("Hey, I promised I would take care of you.")_

It was moments like these that she wished she could have fallen for the good Salvatore brother. But aside from the initial attraction she felt when he first moved to town, Stefan was now like the brother she never had and was one of her closest friends. She was simultaneously happy for Elena and jealous of her. Talk about the story of her life. _  
_

Stefan eventually left, telling her to call him anytime she needed a friend. Caroline hugged him once more and thanked him before shutting the door behind him.

Caroline switched the porch light on for her mom, despite the fact she knew her mom wouldn't be home anytime soon. Even with her altered memories, her mom was still avoiding her. It was almost as if her subconscious was warning her to stay away. _That_ 's what hurt the most. That without the excuse of her being a vampire, her mom still didn't want to spend any time with her.

Caroline suddenly felt like she was suffocating, even though she didn't need to breathe in the first place.

The borrowed blood in her veins began to race as she thought of every bad thing that's happened to her in the past year since becoming a vampire; the pain and heartbreak nearly crushing her.

Everything Stefan taught her about self control vanished from her mind as she flipped the switch Damon loved talking so much about.

Suddenly it was like she didn't have a care in the world. It was like walking on air. Caroline felt her fangs poking her bottom lip and smiled to herself.

She was _hungry_.

She needed to feed.

 _She needed to kill_.


End file.
